rainbowclanroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charart approval page
Please add your chararts and character blanks here to get approved. Kit Blanks ~ Approved Roxas Number XIII 12:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 8D cute! I don't see anything that needs to be changed. Approved. Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 14:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Apprentice Blanks ~ For Approval Roxas Number XIII 15:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You blanks are epic!!!!!!! 8D approved!!!!!!! Eagle,the water ninja! ☵ 23:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Queen Blanks ~ Approved A few queen blanks. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 20:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Approved! ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 20:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Clan Symbol ~ For Approval Hope you like it! "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 21:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Synchronicypaw (Ki) ~ For Approval Constructments? Roxas Number XIII 15:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe blur the rings a tad and discard the background? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 23:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) 'Tweaked. '"Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Bluespots (Kit) ~ For Approval Any tips? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spotedleaf 03:37, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I can't really see any shading or highlights, and you need to define the earpink more. Great job, though! Roxas Number XIII 00:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Proudheart(Queen)~ For Approval Any thing that I need to change? 20:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd suggest adding some shading, highlights, eye sparkle, and earpink, but it's really good otherwise. If you need help with any of that, I can help you. Roxas Number XIII 00:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Darken the paw pads so it's visible. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 23:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Rosekit (Kit)~ For Approval Is it ok? 20:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) It could use shading, highlights, eye sparkle, and earpink, but other than that, it's great! Roxas Number XIII 00:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello...? 04:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Tweaked. You might not see it, though. 03:14, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Synchronicypaw(Apperentice) This is Synchronicypaw to my best ailities on MS Paint. And I suck at tabby markings so I just did what I see people do on speedpaints:scribble them on. I forgot to shade. Well atleast I know what I need to better on next time.GreenGem 18:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Add the shading and the highlights, blur the ears, rings, and the stripes, and make the rings a little pinker and brighter. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 01:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok now how do i blur on MS Paint? Guess I have to mess around with that. GreenGem 03:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Edit:Fixed all errors. GreenGem 03:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't see the blurs... "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 20:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh and if edited it, please overwrite the edited one over the original. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 20:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. That has been done. I posted the better,edited version when I said it had been edited. Yeah I'm confusing. GreenGem 16:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I just realized that the tabby marks should look like the kit's tabby marks. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 22:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mousefeather (Apprentice) ~ For Approval Soo... comments? "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:PCA Category:Clan info Category:Community Category:Rainbowclan Cats Category:Rainbowclan cats Category:Rainbowclan cat Category:She-cat Category:Tom